Big Girls Dont Cry
by Giraffelover01
Summary: just a random thing i thought of one day :


**Big girls don't cry **

**Authers not : I do not own soul eater :) this is my first fanfic so be nice ;) hehe x**

**the smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>your proberly on your flight back to your home town<br>i need some shelter of my own protection , baby  
>to be with myself and center<br>clarity , peace , seranity**

i sat in my room wrapped in your old jacket that you left , before you left me. I looked out the window every day , hoping you would come back for me , I put my hand on the cold wet window and started to cry again for the third time today 'so-soul wh-why did yo-you leave '

**I hope you know , I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>its personal myself and i  
>we've got some straightening out to do<strong>

I sat in my room every day since you left i bearly eat i only did when i was starving then i would go back to being in ball. I was losing a lot of weight i didn't even go to school i thought there was no point. I bearly saw kid , liz , patty , tsubaki and black star i would stay in my room everyday. But when they did come i wouldnt spe- *knock knock * "maka- chan are you there ' i wondered who it was *knock knock * "maka are you there a god like me doesn't wont to wait" i make my self get of the bed a walk to the door and open it to find black star and tsubaki at the door " hi tsubaki – chan , hi black star " i let them in and we talk for abit then they go home " bye tsubaki – chan bye black star " "bye maka – chan " and they walk home leaving me in my cold house that is myn and only mine.

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

I sat on my bed again and fell asleep . I woke up the next day and decided i would go for school for the first time in ages.I got ready and walked to school while i was walking i saw shocked faces by the students "oh my god is-is that maka " " yh it is i wonder what she's doing here " . I walked up the stairs and heard the same sentence over and over again it was annoying i felt like smacking there faces to the ground but that wouldn't be the best thing to do on my first day back. I got up the stairs and "MAKA –CHAN !" i fall to the floor with patty on top of me in her happy mood as ever that cheered me up a bit " heyy patty " "maka how are you " said liz "i'm good thanks " "thats good " i went to class and did my lessons and took notes as i usualy did everything felt the same untill i looked at the side of me .He wasn't there it made me wont to cry but i didnt because it would make the whole class look at me so i held it in then the bell went and it was time to go home.

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<strong>

I got home and had something to eat. I wonted to get my strength back up seen as all the comments I was getting I would probably be hitting one of them soon so its best that I start to eat. I finished what I was eating and sat on the sofa and looked around on what to do since soul wasn't around I had nothing to do because the house was clean tidy and boring all though when he was here I did to my homework and study , study and read , read, read I didn't do much fun things. I looked around and saw a book I bought a while ago and didn't get time to read so I sat down and read it. 

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
><strong>That this has nothing to with you<strong>  
><strong>It's personal, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>We've got some straightenin' out to do<strong>

A couple of hours passed and I hade finished the first 3 chapters I didn't read as fast as I usually did because I thought I might as well take my time for a change. I got up from the sofa and went into my room to put my pj's on and I fell asleep. The next day I did the same for the past 2 days until it was the weekend I had actually done my first week of school and I didn't even cry for that week and my mind on soul was there but not that much. I was finally happy again. 

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**  
><strong>But I've got to get a move on with my life<strong>  
><strong>It's time to be a big girl now<strong>  
><strong>And big girls don't cry<strong>

The weekend passed quickly I spent the weekend doing my homework and reading like I always did but it kept my mind buisy I started to think of soul less know it was like nothing had happened and my mood was know becoming a positive instead of a negativeI could actually move on with my life.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
>Valentine<strong>

*flash back *

"come on maka your being very slow we don't want to miss the film " soul shouted at maka telling her to hurry up because they was going on a date to the movies. "I'm coming, I'm coming "maka steps out her bedroom dressed with her hair in curls and wearing a pink skirt a bit longer than her usual ones with black leggings a pink top and her converses. Soul looks at maka and almost has a nose bleed " oh maka sorry that wasn't cool of me umm shall we go " soul wipes his nose. They go out the door and go to the cinemas and watch the film. On the way back 

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to**  
><strong>'Cause I want to hold yours too<strong>  
><strong>We'll be playmates and lovers<strong>  
><strong>And share our secret worlds<strong>

"umm ma-maka** "**this is sooo not cool soul thought in his head "yeah soul " maka replied"umm it doesn't matter ""oh okay " they walked back home in silence until maka spoke up "umm soul can I ask you a question ""sure what do you wont to ask me " soul asked wondering what maka was going to say "umm umm ca-can ho-hold d your umm hand ""sure " maka started going bright red as soul interlocked there finger together 'yes I'm finnaly holding his hand oh my god am I blushing yes I am oh no am probably bright red ' maka thought .

**But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself, and center  
>Clarity, peace, serenity<strong>

As they got in there cozy little house what they shared they went into there rooms and got into there pajamas and watched tv for a bit before "um maka ""yeah soul ""I have um something to say ""okay what is it ""well you know how you made me into a death scythe last year and I was working for shinigami well umm "soul starts to scratch the back of his head "what is it soul ""he's sending me away to work in 4 different countries to do some work and I wont be back for ages I don't know when I will be back " maka starts to cry and runs in her room "maka wait – " he doesn't get time before she slams the door shut "damn it so not cool "

*end of flash back * 

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
><strong>That this has nothing to do with you<strong>  
><strong>It's personal, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>We've got some straightenin' out to do<strong>

Dear diary ,

I'm still on my own it has been 2 years since I last saw soul I've cried some days but for a couple of weeks I didn't I do miss soul I haven't heard anything from him not a letter anything I wish I did get to speak to him. Well I've seen more of tsubaki , liz , patty , black star and kid we all went shopping well not the boys hehe we went to the cinema and had sleep overs we did something every week end when we was all free. I never got assigned a new partner it was okay but when everyone was going on missions I was doing nothing I was bored I did all my homework I knew what to do before the rest of the class and I had read every book in the stores so there was no point even going to the stores I watched more movies then I had before I should probably go and make tea bye

I got from my desk and went to the kitchen to make tea when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and stood there was him the white haired best friend with red eyes that I fell in love with "heyy maka am back " I couldn't help but cry as I ran up and hugged him I didn't care if he said I looked uncool I had missed him "heyy its okay am back know don't cry " he stroked the top of my head like I was a cat but I enjoyed it I enjoyed him being here with me "I mis-missed you so much so-soul " I said as I cried into his chest "I missed you too maka "

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**  
><strong>But I've got to get a move on with my life<strong>  
><strong>It's time to be a big girl now<strong>  
><strong>And big girls don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry<strong>

Hoped you like it please review it would be nice thanks :)


End file.
